JP 2000 062 551 discloses a frame structure having first crash boxes of a right and off a left side member and received at the ends of the linear bumper cross member. The bumper cross member supports a middle region of a bumper outer skin via a compressible body. Edge regions of the compressible body and of the bumper outer skin are supported via the second crash boxes in order to consume collision energy through compression of one of the second crash boxes when the vehicle collides with an obstacle with little coverage and dampen the impact.
In light of this structure, there is a need in the art for a more effective construction to damp collisions with low coverage.